


Rainstorms

by June_Scorpio



Series: This isn't a battle of good against evil [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Can't do tags, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Not exactly Earth, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirens and mermaids, Tags May Change, Voodoo, Warlocks, Witchcraft is illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Scorpio/pseuds/June_Scorpio
Summary: Summary to come soon♤♡♢♧





	Rainstorms

Work in progress. This is to motivate me and hopefully make you interested in this work. Please feel free to post comments and ask questions while I work on bringing this to life. Thanks for reading, hope you'll stick around to see what's next. ♤♡♢♧


End file.
